Ladybug Drabbles
by Vaddix
Summary: A series of short stories involving Ladybug, and a little bit of Freezerburn. Will update randomly.
1. Birth

**Hey guys. This is the first in a series of short stories for one of my favorite ships: Ladybug. This first one takes place when Ruby is 22 and the others are 24. Without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

"Ruby Rose, I am going to kill you!" Blake screamed from the passenger seat of the car.

"I get it, honey, you can kill me once this is all over." I said, trying to focus on my driving.

"Oh my god, this hurts like a motherfucker!" She cursed uncharacteristically.

"I know, I know-"

"What the fuck do you know!?" I actually rolled my eyes a little bit as I dialed Weiss' scroll number. It rang as I saw the hospital. I rolled in front the emergency wing and Weiss picked up. I sprinted into the hospital and grabbed a wheelchair.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." Was all I could get out.

"Ruby, please use words that don't make you sound like your sister."

"The baby's coming!" I screamed as I got back to the car and opened Blake's door.

"Oh my god!" She said. "We'll be right over."

"We...?" I asked. I then heard in the background,

"I heard that cheap shot, princess." Yang said.

"Yang, the baby's coming!" Weiss yelled. Yang then made a noise so high pitched that I hung up the phone. Well, saves the call to Yang.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

"Start the fucking car, Yang!" I screamed as she fumbled with the keys.

"I AM TRYING!" She said. She finally got the keys in the ignition and we drove out of the driveway.

"Wait, what are they gonna think about us arriving together?"

"I'll just say I picked you up."

"Okay, first, it's my car. Second, slow the hell down. Third, I'm pretty sure they heard you over the phone. Fourth, slow down!" I said.

"Can't I just revel in the fact that I'm gonna be an aunt in a little while?" She asked as she cut off some bastard going 40 in a 65. After a while we finally saw the hospital and pulled into the parking lot.

"Remind me to never let you drive my car again. Or any car I'm in. Or near. Ever." I said. We rushed into the emergency waiting room and sat there. For hours. Nearly five hours later, I awoke to the sound of Ruby's voice. Yang stopped pacing and we both looked to her with expressions that said, 'well, tell us!'

"I'm a mom." She said with tears in her eyes. Yang brought her into a crushing hug as I walked up to her, preparing to hug her as well. After all that, we walked into the room Blake was in. She was holding her baby with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey, guys. Meet Alissa." Me and Yang went over to look at her.

"She's adorable!" Yang squealed.

"She is pretty cute." I said, inwardly squealing about her cute little cat ears.

"So..." Ruby said. "Since when are you two sleeping together?" She finished with a smirk. Yang and I both sputtered and tripped over our words with scarlet faces.

"Relax, guys. We've actually been waiting for this." Blake said.

"Well, it's pretty new." Yang said sheepishly.

"Oooh, how new?" Ruby asked.

"Last night..." I admitted.

"Well, let's hope you don't kill each other before it becomes serious."

"Hey!" We both said indignantly. We all laughed.


	2. Crush: part 1

**Oh, my god this one blew up. I got 19 followers and 8 favorites in only a couple days! Well, let's try to keep it going with this two parter. This one takes place in the middle of the team's fourth year at beacon, meaning Ruby is 18 and the rest are 20.**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I peered around the corner and saw her. The beautiful, sexy Blake. She was reading, as usual, but she still seemed to be trying to seduce me. Or maybe that was just my imaginiation. I stared at her, for a few minutes until

"Hey, Rubes!"

"Gah!" I jumped. I turned to see Yang staring at me with a smirk.

"Who're ya lookin' at, Ruby?" She asked. My face turned red as my cape. My eyes shifted as I attempted to change the topic.

"Psh, what are you talking about? I'm not staring at anyone. So, what's new with you?"

"Uh uh, no. You're not getting out of this. You were staring at someone like a love struck schoolgirl. I gotta see who!" She ran over to the corner and peered around it, much like I did. "Oh, my god!" She whisper yelled. She turned back to me. "You like Blake!"

"Um-uh-no I don't!" I said nervously.

"Ruby, I'm not dumb." She said, matter-of-factly. "I know when someone likes someone. Remember? I got Coco and Velvet together."

"Dammit. You're not gonna let this go, are you?" I asked, hoping she'd say she would.

"Nope!" She said with a grin. She then began dragging me back to the dorm.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

"Hello, Blake." Weiss said as she walked up to the table I was sitting at. She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Hi, Weiss. What's up?" I asked, turning a page in my book.

"Did you notice that Ruby was staring at you for ten minutes?"

"Oh, yeah, I noticed. Wonder what's up with her." I said.

"Are you blind? She likes you!" She yelled, almost loud enough to alert other people.

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, come on. It's not like that's the first time I caught her staring at you." I felt my cheeks burn a little.

"I see."

"You see?" She scoffed. "That's your reaction? Shouldn't you be excited? I know you like her too!" My face then turned scarlet.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to keep my voice level.

"Your face says it all. You're bright red.

"Stop."

"You are so in denial!"

"Stop it."

"Honestly, I never expected you and Ruby."

"Shut up, Weiss!" I yelled. "When the hell did you get so meddlesome?"

"I've been spending some time with Yang." She said.

"Ugh." I slammed my face against the table. After a bit of silence, she broke it.

"So, how long have you liked her?" She asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I think it might have been after the second summer break."

"Oh, right. The one where Ruby grew taller and than me." She smirked. "As I recall, she grew in a few different ways as well..." she said. If it was possible, my face turned more red.

"When did you get so interested in who I like?" I asked, trying to get her away.

"When you began liking my partner. I want the best for Ruby, and out of everyone in beacon, I think you're the best for her and that's why I'm gonna help get you two together."

"Weiss, you've grown a lot in our years at beacon. It's up in the air whether that's a good thing or not." I said. She snickered.

"Well, I think you'll find you prefer having my help."


	3. Crush: part 2

**Time to finish this 2-parter. Let's get right into it. Please review!**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

"Sooooo...how long?" Yang asked as soon as we got in our dorm.

"What?"

"How long have you been in loooove~?"

"Shut up."

"No, but seriously how long?"

"I dunno, since like...never mind."

"Oooh, I smell something interesting! Tell me!" She begged. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Fine! Since I first talked to her." I said, my face bright red.

"Oh, my god, that's so adorable!" She gushed.

"Shut up, Yang!" I said, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but you are!" She continued. "Now, down to business."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We've gotta get you and Blakey together!"

"No!" I yelled. "She probably doesn't like me back! I've accepted that."

"But Ruby, you gotta make her like you back."

"If she doesn't like me now, what are the chances?" I said, shutting her down.

"Rubes..." she said, crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, Yang. Your little ship sunk before it set sail. It's probably not gonna happen." I said, sadly.

"What's not gonna happen?" Weiss asked as she walked in. Suddenly, Yang stood up from Blake's bed and grabbed Weiss, sprinting out of the room. "What the hell!?" Weiss yelled as she was dragged off.

* * *

 **Yang's POV**

"What are you doing you oaf!?" Weiss asked as we arrived at the roof.

"Weiss..." I gasped for air. "Ruby...Blake..."

"Yang, I know. Blake has a crush on Ruby."

"Wait what?" I asked, surprised.

"What? What did you want to tell me?"

"That Ruby has a crush on Blake! Holy shit."

"I know. So how do we get them to admit it to each other?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Wow, you're on board quick." I said.

"I know, I've been spending way too much time with you."

"Oh you love me."

"You wish, brute." She said passively. "Anyway, what do we do?"

"Well this changes everything. I say we should just lock them in a room together."

"You know...that could work!"

* * *

 **Blake POV**

I laid on my bed, reading, while Ruby did much of the same, when I saw Yang and Weiss get up simultaneously. "Alright, guys we're gonna go...do...something-"

"Spar, we're going to spar." Weiss corrected her.

"Yeah, we're going to spar! So you guys are...just...gonna be locked in here for a while bye!" Yang said as she and Weiss sprinted out of the room. After a minute of silence, she spoke up.

"That was weird." She said as she got off her bed and walked over to the door. "There's no way they could have locked it, right?" She asked before trying to open it. It didn't open. "What the-?" She tried again, it still wouldn't open. "How!? It doesn't lock from the outside!" She turned around and slumped against the door. I looked up from my book and we made eye contact. Her face then turned bright red and she looked away. "S-so, um, Blake. What's up?" She asked as she walked shakily to her bed.

"Um, nothing..." I said, internally screaming at Weiss. She then sat down on Weiss' bed. Well, this is a better time than any. "Um, Ruby?"

"Yeah?" She asked quickly.

"I-um-well, I saw you staring at me." I blurted out. Her face turned more red and she covered her face.

"U-um, no you didn't, I wasn't staring at you, what are you talking about? Ha ha ha..." she said, awkwardly. Okay, moment of truth.

"No, I saw you. But that's okay, I've had my eye on you for a while..." I said, as I got up and walked over to her.

"I-i-i-i-" she stuttered. I pulled together all of the confidence I had and used it on my next move. I shut her up by kissing her. Thousands of thoughts ran through my head, all of them basically amounting to, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!' I ended the kiss, only to have her pull me back for another. And another. When we finally broke the kiss, I looked at her, to see nervousness in her eyes. "U-um..."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You look like your brain stopped working." Then, she fainted. "Oh, god, Ruby!" I yelled

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I woke up from a weird dream and took a deep breath to calm the blush forming in my face. I looked over to Blake, who apparently heard me move in my bed.

"I see you're finally awake. Had me worried for a bit." She said.

"Why would you be worried? I may have been moving around a bit, I had a really weird dream."

"Um, Ruby. I don't think that was a dream."

"Wait what?"

"I, um, I kissed you." My face turned bright red as I almost fainted again.

"O-oh...does that mean you like me? Like romantically like, not just friend like, I mean-" she got up, walked over to my bed and kissed me again. Ruby exe has gone offline.

"Does that answer your question?" I tackled her onto the floor in a huge hug.

"Yay! I was so worried you wouldn't like me!" I kissed her right as Yang and Weiss came back In.

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting this..." Yang said.


	4. Meet the parents: part 1

"Blaaaake. Everyone's giving me dirty looks."

"It's just because you're a human and this is menagerie."

"I know, it's just...weird. Like everyone want me to leave."

"Unfortunately, they probably do. But we agreed to this, so just ignore them." Blake leaned over to me and grabbed my chin. "I want you to be here." She said before kissing me. After the kiss, I quickly changed the subject.

"Okay, so which house is yours? Is it that one? Or that one? Ooh, maybe that one!" Blake grabbed my hand, which had pointed to several houses, and pointed it at the largest house in sight. I nearly fainted. "The really big one!? What are you, like the princess of this place!?"

"Well, kinda." They walked up to the large house, and Blake was about to knock.

"Blake?"

"What's up, rubes?"

"I'm kinda scared..." Blake pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, they're gonna love you."

"I hope you're right." Blake finally knocked on the door. Seconds later, I swear I heard the ground rumble, before the door opened. On the other side was a woman, about the size of Blake. However, behind her was a large mountain of a man. Easily half a foot taller than Blake, who was still a few inches taller than me.

"Blake!" The woman said, before hugging Blake. "It's so good to see you!" She said as the behemoth approached.

"Blake! You've returned!" He said, hugging the both of them as I stood off to the side, awkwardly.

"Come on, guys, it's only been a few months." Blake said with a smile.

"We know, but still, we never see enough of you." The woman, presumably Blake's mother, replied.

"Actually, I've brought someone with me this time." Blake said, remembering I was there. They looked over to me.

"Oh, who are you?" The woman asked.

"Uh, h-hi, I'm Ruby." I stuttered.

"Oh, my god, Blake, she is so cute!" I blushed at that.

"I must ask, Blake. Why would you risk bringing a human here to menagerie?" The large Faunus asked. Blake's ears lowered in worry.

"Well, I-"

"Let's not worry about that right now. If she's with Blake than she's alright with me." The woman interjected.

"Thanks, mom."

"Come inside!" She ushered us past the giant into the house. We walked in through a front room to a room with a table in it. The table was low to the ground and had spots to sit down on the floor around it. We all sat down at the table, me beside Blake, who was beside her mother, who was beside her father, who was beside me.

"So, Ruby, I'm kali, Blake's mother. And this," she gestured to the big guy, "is Ghira."

"Uh, n-nice to meet you, ma'am. Sir."

"Good to meet you too, Ruby, was it?" Ghira asked.

"Yes sir." I bowed my head in respect.

"So, what are you two doing in menagerie?" Kali asked. "Especially you, miss ruby. It's rare to see a human here."

"Well, that's cause we have something to talk to you about." Blake interjected.

"Oh? And what's that?" Ghira asked. I whimpered at his words. Blake leaned over to me and whispered.

"It's okay, rubes. Be strong." Blake grasped my hand and I nodded.

"Ruby is my girlfriend." Blake said. Silence filled the room for a good minute before Ghira broke the silence.

"Finally!"

"Uh, what?" Blake asked.

"It's about time, Blake." Kali said. "We were getting worried about you!"

"Worried?"

"Well, you haven't had someone in the 21 years you've been alive." Ghira said. "I think we were right to be worried."

"Well, we've actually been dating for two years." I said, meekly.

"Ha ha, even better!" Kali said.

"Wait, so you guys aren't mad?" Blake asked.

"Why would we be mad? You can't help who you fall in love with." Ghira said.

"Oh, my god I was so worried."

"Why would you be worried, Blakey?" I asked. "Are you embarrassed of me?" I asked with a frown.

"NO!" She blurted out. "No...it's just that you're a girl, and you're a Faunus, and some people are against interracial and lesbian relationships." She explained.

"Oh...hehe, sorry." She ruffled my hair and hugged me.

"Oh my god you two are soooo cute!" Kali exclaimed.

"Mom!" Blake said indignantly.


	5. Morning

"Blake." I whispered. "It's time to wake up." She grunted a negative. "Wakey wakey Blakey!" I couldn't do much else. Why, you might ask, don't I get up and grab some ice water to throw in her face for doing this for the fifth day in a row? Well there's a simple answer. It's because she has her vice grip arms keeping me in place as she lays right behind me. "Blake! This is ridiculous." She then grunted out something that sounded suspiciously like 'five more minutes'. Five minutes my ass. "Blake, I swear to god! At least let go of me..."

"Morning, Rubes. Seems like you're in quite a pickle there." Yang snickered.

"This is not funny! Help me!"

"Look, I dunno how to do what you're asking me to do. I don't wanna risk her scratching me!"

"Yang, you know she doesn't have claws!"

"Have you seen her nails? Might as well be claws..." she grabbed some clothes for the he dresser. "Imma go take a shower. Good luck."

"Yang! Yang! YANG!" The bathroom door shut. "Fuck." I looked across the room to see Weiss still sleeping. "Weiss! Weiss!"

"Ruby I do not care about your relationship problems at the moment, please stop yelling so I can have my beauty sleep."

"It's 8:30!"

"It's Saturday!"

"Goddammit!" So I sat there. For what felt like hours. Until I finally fell back asleep. Two hours later I woke up, and Blake wasn't in bed anymore. "Thank god."

"Ruby! It's time to wake up!" Blake yelled from the door she was peeking in through.

"Oh, do NOT get me started!"


	6. Drunk

This chapter is earlier in the day of the first chapter. Please Review, it helps me improve and it's nice to hear from my readers.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

I woke up in my bed, surprisingly enough. _Thank god,_ I thought as she sat up. _I seriously didn't wanna hafta find my way home again._ I got up and walked straight ahead to my closet. I picked out an outfit for the day and turned around, intent to start my day with a nice, cold shower. _Need something to balance out the heat._

As I turned toward the opposite side of the room, there were several thing I noticed. The first was that there were clothes on the ground. After four years living with Weiss Schnee, the cleanest of the clean freaks, cleanliness was drilled into my brain. So yes, this was out of the ordinary. The second was clothes that weren't mine being mixed I with the clothes on the floor. White clothes specifically. The third was the aforementioned Weiss Schnee, naked, under a blanked, in my bed.

My eyes widened and a blush crossed my face. My crush was in my bed, naked. I was naked as well, so the conclusion was so obvious it was scary.

"Oh, shit...oh...shit." I muttered.

"Whoever you are, the door is to the left." She said, rolling over.

"U-um...Weiss, this is my place."

"Oh, then I'll be out soon."

"Weiss, I don't think you're recognizing my voice."

"I dunno, everything's a little weird, I think I'm still buzzed from last night."

"Weiss, Weiss, this is serious." I said, crawling over the bed and pulling her up so that she was sitting.

"What?!" She whined. She opened her eyes to see who I was. When she focused, she screamed. And then I screamed. "You...me...we..." she screamed again. And then she fainted.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I was cooking breakfast or my pregnant wife. It felt so good to say that. My wife. It's cool, I sound like a person. Anyway, I was making some French toast. I wondered why they called it that. What is French? Anyway, (geez I keep getting off topic) I finished cooking, and put the meal on a plate.

"Ruby!" Blake yelled from the living room.

"Coming Blakey!" I yelled back as I started for the living room. As I got there I saw that the couch was wet.

"My water broke." She said. I dropped the plate of French toast.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

"Okay. So let's get this straight." Weiss said.

"Okay." I said exasperatedly, as we were going over this for the fourth time.

"I got drunk last night."

"Yes."

"At a bar."

"Yep."

"And you got drunk...at the same bar."

"Mhmm."

And we met, and you took me home."

"Affirmative."

"Is there any chance we didn't sleep together."

"Nope."

"So we definitely did it."

"Please don't faint again."

"Okay, I think I'm good. I mean not that this is good-not that you weren't good-why are you so calm!?" She stuttered out.

"I'm not, I'm just better at hiding it. I'm kinda freaking out in my head. But it's good to know I wasn't bad last night." I smiled lightly as I tried to lighten the mood. She breathed out a laugh, exasperation clear in it. "Too bad I can't remember last night, that would probably make this a bit less crazy for me."

"Oh, you don't remember either. Well, I suppose now would be a better time than any to tell you I like you."

"You...you like...me?" I was dumbfounded.

"I know, you're disgusted, you're probably regretting sleeping with me cause I'm so ugly-" I slapped her in the face. "Wh-what was that for?" She whimpered.

"Don't go insulting the girl I like, got it?" I said with mock anger.

"You're just saying that."

"No, Weiss. I really like you. I've liked you for a long time now. You were my best friend our last two years of beacon, and I even started to like you our last year, but after that you just suddenly pulled back. That's why I never said anything."

"I pulled back because I was scared that you wouldn't like me. I didn't want to ruin my friendship...but I ended up hurting you anyway..." she started to tear up. I pulled her in to a hug and stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" She sobbed.

"You only did what you thought was right."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I pulled back from the hug and pulled her into a kiss. She deepened the kiss and we fell back to the bed.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

"What the hell do you mean we have to wait!?" I shouted into the phone.

"Ruby, please let's go to the hospital."

"Sorry, Blakey, but that bitch said they won't admit you until you're a certain point along."

"Aaahh!" She screamed in pain.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

We woke up an hour later, still fully naked. "Ugh, Weiss, we should probably get up for the day." I said, shaking her.

"Five more minutes." She muttered. I sighed. Suddenly, her phone started ringing from her pants which were on the floor. I got up and dug it out of her pocket.

"Weiss, its Ruby." I threw the phone next to her on the bed. "I'm gonna go get dressed." As I went into the bathroom, I heard her on the phone.

"Hello, Ruby...Ruby, please don't use words that make you sound like your sister."

"Hey!" I finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, my god! We'll be right over."

"I heard that cheap shot, princess." I said to her.

"Yang, the baby's coming!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I shouted in excitement.

"Dammit, you made Ruby hang up. Help me get my clothes." We scrambled to find her clothes, then she got dressed.

"Weiss, before we go, I have to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?" She asked, putting her shirt on.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked. She brought me into a kiss.

"Of course, you oaf, now lets go."

"Time to go meet my niece!"

* * *

Please review, it helps me improve my writing for you guys.


	7. Very Late Christmas Special

**Blake POV**

As I woke up, I realized quickly that Ruby was not in my bed with me. The ever cuddly, extra affectionate Ruby was not in bed with me, her wife. This was not normal. In fact, this was a code red. I got out of bed and quickly made my way downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed the couch in the living room, and more importantly, who was on it. It was my aforementioned wife, in an oversized Christmas sweater…and nothing else. "Merry Christmas, kitty cat." She said. We locked eyes, and I pounced.

* * *

"Oh my God…" I panted. "That was incredible."

"You...are...insatiable!" Ruby said between breaths.

"Hey, you're the one who looked so hot in that sweater."

"You're the only one who's ever called me hot, you know that? Everyone else just says I'm cute."

"Well, you are cute,"

"Yeah, I know. I'm fucking adorable. Go on." She said. I chuckled.

"But you can be really sexy when you want to."

"Interesting...I just thought I looked silly trying to look sexy. I guess I was wrong." She smirked. I licked my lips, and growled lowly.

"Are you trying to seduce me again?"

"Only if its working." The smirk turned into a shy smile. I was no longer horny and I got a blank look on my face.

"You ruined it. You ruined it and I'm leaving." I got up off the laughed.

"Babe, babe, don't go. I love you."

"I'm just going to make breakfast you goof." I leaned down and kissed her. "Come downstairs when you're ready."

"Aren't you gonna put on clothes?" She asked.

"Why? We're here alone for the whole morning."

"Because seeing you naked makes me wanna jump your bones." She explained simply.

"You wouldn't hear me complaining!" I yelled to her as I walked out of the room. I could practically see her blushing like a schoolgirl, even though she was 21.

* * *

Hours later, we sat down in the living room, opening our presents to one another. I opened first. The box was big, so I didn't know what to expect. I opened it and inside was gambol shroud, which had been broken on a mission a month ago, looking brand new.

"I know how much gambol shroud means to you, so I spent all month fixing it and polishing it so it looked like new. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you, too." She looked for my gift to her, but didn't find it. "Did you get me anything?" She asked, confused.

"Well, my gift is not something I bought." I went into the bathroom and picked up something. I walked back out with the thing behind my back.

"Wait...that isn't…" I showed it to her. It was a positive pregnancy test.

"Third time's the charm."

"But- but I thought it failed again." She said, with tears streaming down her face.

"I guess the SDC knows what they're doing in the science department." She tackled me to the ground, latching onto me and kissing me over and over again.

"Merry christmas, babe." I said.


	8. Overprotective

Welcome back! Hopefully, some of you are still here, it has been over a year since my last update. I'm gonna try and get this out once a month, but you all know how I am. Thank you for the nice reviews and the follows and favorites. Anyway, let's just get right into this.

* * *

"Yang, no!" Blake heard along with a struggle outside the door as she reached for a plate in the cabinet. It was clearly Ruby's voice. Blake listened in, curious about what her new girlfriend was doing. "You said you were okay with it!"

"I am but this is something I have to do, now let go!" Yang yelled.

"No! I will not let go until you agree you won't terrorize my girlfriend." Ruby yelled back.

"Agh! Weiss, help!" Yang pleaded.

"You're on your own." Said Weiss' muffled voice. She was much farther from the door. Blake continued to make her tuna sandwich as she listened, and she let out a chuckle.

"Yang! Stop it!"

"You stop!" After completing the sandwich and contemplating eating it, Blake decided to first go and see what her partner and girlfriend were arguing about. She opened the door, only to see Ruby, perched atop Yang's shoulders, punching her head, careful not to move her hair too much, as Yang was trying to get Ruby off her shoulders, but Ruby's legs had her in a strong grip. Eventually, they spotted Blake, who had a massive smirk on her face.

"Hey, Blake, I need to-" Yang started before Ruby tightened her grip on Yang's neck.

"Blake, just go inside, this is a sibling matter," Ruby said before screaming as she was thrown off of Yang's shoulders.

"No, it is not!" Yang said, her hair starting to heat up. "Ruby just stop and let me interrogate your girlfriend!"

"No!" Ruby yelled, leaping at Yang, only to be caught by Weiss' glyphs. Yang was caught as well.

"That's enough. As funny as this is," Weiss started.

"And it is very funny," Blake added.

"I am tired of you two arguing. This has been going on all day! Now we are going to calmly discuss this as a team, okay?"

* * *

The four of them sat on the floor in the middle of the room, in a circle.

"So, Yang, what the hell is this about?" Weiss asked.

"I simply want to ask Blake a few questions about her and Ruby's relationship."

"No, you want to scare her off, possibly forever, like you did my last five girlfriends. I really liked some of them and you practically strong-armed them into breaking up with me!"

"Is that true, Yang?" Weiss asked, in mild surprise.

"Yeah, what of it? If they're not able to stand up to me, how are they gonna stand up to the giant Grimm that try to kill Ruby? Or to all the perverts out there, trying to sexually assault her?"

"Yang, your world view saddens me," Weiss said. "But Ruby, she may have a little bit of a point." Ruby looked shocked. "If they can't stand Yang screaming at them, maybe they didn't like you enough to be there for you in the long run."

"But back then, it wasn't about the long run. We were in middle school, and the last time, we were first years here. The long run wasn't really something that went through my mind. But this time it is, cause we're third years, and adults, and for god's sake I really really like Blake so don't screw it up with your overprotective bullshit!" Ruby yelled. The rest of them were shocked. Ruby hardly ever cursed, other than a 'damn' every now and then.

"Ruby…" Yang said. Blake got up and took off her ribbon. Then she quickly jumped across the room and tied Ruby's hands together behind her back.

"Blake? What the hell?!" Ruby asked as Blake threw her over her shoulder.

"You aren't thinking clearly right now, so I'm locking you in the bathroom."

"What?! No, no, Blake!" Ruby yelled as they approached the bathroom. "Blake, babe, you're not actually gonna-" She asked sweetly, before being thrown into the bathroom. "Ow!" She yelped before the door was closed. Blake went back to the circle and sat down next to the even more shocked Yang and Weiss. Ruby got up and tried untying her hands, but was unsuccessful. She turned around and tried to open the door with her tied hands. The door was locked. "How do you people lock the door from the outside?!" she began ramming into the door.

"Blake, not that that wasn't amazing," Weiss said, giggling. "But why did you do that? She was only standing up for your relationship."

"Yeah, but she cursed at her sister. I'm not gonna have her change because of me. Also, just so you know, I wouldn't back down to you Yang. I've sparred against you and won, many times. So I'm sure I could take you yelling at me for an hour or two."

"It wouldn't have been an hour!" Yang said indignantly. "But I'm glad. That's all I've wanted from my sister's relationships."

"But you should also know that Ruby's a big girl now. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need someone to protect her. Just because I can, doesn't mean that's the most important thing for me to have. I love her. I think that's what you really want. Someone who won't run when the going gets tough. Am I wrong?" Blake asked. Yang smiled.

"Nope. You're a hundred percent right."

"Great, now there's just one more thing to do," Blake said. She walked over to the door which was still being slammed against by Ruby. Blake opened the door right when she would've rammed the door again, causing Ruby to fall flat on her face just outside the door.

"Ow…" She whined.

"Ruby, apologize to your sister," Blake commanded.

"But Blake!" Ruby whined. Blake glared at her. Ruby whimpered and got up. She walked over to her sister and muttered out an apology. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Blake said.

"I'm sorry, Yang!" Ruby yelled. Blake took the ribbon off Ruby's hands and smiled.

"Was that so hard?" She asked

"Yes," Ruby said, pouting. Blake pulled her into a hug, which Ruby melted into. "By the way, Blake. I love you, too." Blake blushed brightly. They had only been in a relationship a few weeks and they had both said 'I love you.' Yang smiled and whispered to Weiss,

"Now I know they're gonna be together for a long time."


End file.
